Little Miracles
by HGFicLover
Summary: Let the parenting games begin! Follow Katniss and Peeta in their journey of parenthood! Let's hope the odds are in their favor! I own nothing except the plot!
1. Willow

Pain. That's all I could feel. As I laid in the hospital bed, I was anxious and terrified at all that was taking place. Monitors all around me. Nurses telling me what was fixing to happen. The only thing that comforted me was the familiar faces around me which were Delly and my mother. Another searing wave of pain hit. I screamed through my teeth gripping the sides of the bed.

"Katniss, just take some deep breaths and relax." My mother said rubbing my leg.

"It hurts so much." I gritted through my teeth.

"I know it does but you need to try to relax."

I continued taking deep breaths until it finally passed over. This was the worst pain I've ever been in. I don't think I'm ever going to do this again.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked noticing that he still wasn't here.

"He should be here any minute, Kat. Just relax and breathe." Delly said giving me another ice chip.

I chewed it slowly and leaned back wanting to cry. I wanted him here so badly. But I couldn't be angry at him. I knew he was trying his best to get here before I have our baby. I jumped when the door opened. Another nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"Hello Katniss, I'm just going to check you baby's heart rate and how your contractions have been progressing."

I nodded as she checked the long piece of paper with lines going up and down. She wrote down some things while looking. The next thing I knew, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Is there a problem, nurse?" My mother asked before I could.

"It seems the baby hasn't been having a very good heart rate for the last couple of minutes." The nurse said getting the contraption to call the doctor.

She spoke so softly that I barely could make out what she said. All I knew is that this situation was very scary. The doctor rushed in and the nurse quickly told him what was going on. The worried looks on everyone's faces left me in panic mode.

"Okay Katniss, here's what I'm going to do. If your baby's heart rate continues to progress like this, we're just going to have to deliver you by emergency cesarean, okay?" The doctor explained reading the charts.

I nodded still in panic. Was my baby going to die? Am I doing something wrong? All these questions with very little answers. I felt tiny movements inside me as if she was telling me it was going to be okay. After the nurse and doctor left, I looked over at Delly and my mother with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What am I going to do?"

"Oh Katniss, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to turn out fine. Her heart rate will get stronger, I promise." My mother said grabbing my hand.

"She's right, Katniss. Your baby is strong. She'll make it." Delly said.

I wiped my eyes smiling at them. Suddenly, another wave of pain hit. It wasn't a contraction though. It was more than a contraction.

"Call the doctor now!"

...

I awoke groggily seeing Peeta right in front of me. I could feel oxygen tubes on my nose as I opened my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hello Katniss, have a nice nap?"

"Peeta! When did you get here?" I said reaching out as far as I could to hug him.

"When they took you into surgery. You were already asleep. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you made it. Where is our daughter at?"

"Oh, she's beautiful, Katniss. She's in the nursery unit right now, but the nurses will bring her here very soon."

I was relieved to hear my daughter was doing well at this point. I was very anxious to meet her.

"Peeta?"

"Yes Katniss?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For convincing me to have her. This little miracle."

"And thank you for agreeing to have her. This little miracle."

We shared a kiss then anxiously waited meeting our daughter.

...

She was perfect. She was everything I dreamed of. She is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. Everything about her was perfect. Peeta thought so too. He couldn't take one eye off of her. Delly and my mother were happy for us as well.

"What are you going to name her, Katniss?" Delly asked me first off.

"Willow. It's perfect for her. She's my little Willow."

And through all this happiness, I was a little scared too. What if I was a bad mother? What if something happens to her and everything falls apart? I couldn't think like that. I needed to be strong. For her. My little Willow.

...

Hey everyone! Sorry about having to delete the last story :( I started having issues with updating and stuff :( So, I'm just gonna start over new! Tell me what you think about this! Should I continue or not? I plan to make the other chapters longer, so, if you think this one is too short, longer chaps are coming :) Please review! :) xo


	2. New

~Katniss~

When Peeta and I were finally able to come home with our daughter, things felt more surreal. I was not only just a wife. But now, I was a mother. I was now entrusted with another human being in my life that was so sweet and innocent. It was very scary just to think about. But, I'm also very happy my family is complete now.

"Katniss, I think she's hungry." Peeta said drawing me from my thoughts as he held a fussy Willow.

"Here, let me see her." I said and he slid her into my arms.

"I'll make her a bottle." My mother offered getting up going into the kitchen.

She promised she would stay a few more days just to help us out as we get into the swing of parenthood. As for Delly, she said she promised to stop by everyday depending on her schedule.

My mother came back shortly with a bottle in her hand and a small white cloth. She showed my how to hold Willow properly while feeding her. She also set the white cloth on my shoulder.

"What is that?"

"It's for when you're ready to burp her. If you don't, things will not end well. I would reccomend doing it when she's halfway done and when she is done."

I nodded looking down at my daughter again. She drank her bottle like she would never see it again. It was quite a funny sight and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Katniss, you're feeding her like a pro!" Peeta said smiling as he sat down beside me.

"Yep, and you better be ready cause you're next."

After about fifteen minutes, Willow was already halfway done with her bottle. I took it out setting it on the table in front of me.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said setting my daughter on my shoulder.

I gently patted her back trying to keep her head steady. It wasn't very hard yet it was a little overwhelming. I thought I might drop her. Thankfully, the burping process did not take long, and Willow was content again eating her bottle.

"Would you like me to feed her? You look a little overwhelmed," Peeta offered.

"Sure, here you go." I said gently setting her in his arms.

I helped him hold her and everything. Pretty soon, he was feeding her too. I put the small white cloth on his shoulder then just contently watched her eat. After Willow was all fed, and burped, I let Peeta hold her a little bit longer. I could tell there was a unique bond between my husband and daughter as he gently talked to her, kissing her head every once and a while. It was true love.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. The doctor said I would still have frequent mood swings since my body is still getting used to not being pregnant anymore.

"Are you crying, Katniss?" Peeta asked hearing me sniffle.

"Maybe." I laughed.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking a little anxious.

"It's happy tears. I promise."

"But literally, tell me what's wrong." Peeta looked a little doubtful.

"This," I said pointing at them, "Your love for her is amazing. I can't imagine this moment being any different."

Peeta gently laughed looking back up at me.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"How could I forget?" I said kissing him.

Suddenly, our doorbell rang. Peeta handed Willow over to me and went to answer it. I looked down at my daughter as she looked back up at me. Her blue eyes were filled with wonder. Our nurse said she could she close distances, but it would take a while for her to gain her full eyesight.

"Hello sweetheart, I love you so very much. Always remember that. No matter what happens." I said kissing my daughter's soft forehead.

Peeta walked back into the room with a letter in his hand. He sat back down beside me reading it intently then wadded it up into a paper ball. This was weird.

"Who was that from?" I asked as he laid back sighing.

"Nobody, just don't worry about it now." He said rubbing his temples.

Avoiding an argument, I decided to just get off of the subject of that secret letter. I looked back to my daughter who was now passed out in my arms. I slowly got up then walked to our bedroom where her crib was. We had a nursery done for her, but everyone told me that it's better to have your baby in the same room for the first few months. So, her crib was moved into our bedroom.

I laid her down covering her with her blanket. After making sure she was asleep, I turned on the monitor carrying it with me back into the living room. Peeta was still looking very distressed when I walked back in. That meant there was something wrong.

"You know, I wish you would tell me what's going on." I said sitting down beside him.

"Honestly, Katniss, I really don't know. It seems like since we've had a baby now everybody wants our attention."

"Like who, Peeta?"

"Like people from the Capitol. I see letters everyday of them wanting to get an inside scoop on our personal life. It's been happening since we've been married."

"Why haven't you said anything?! That could've already been handled! Why would you keep a secret like that from me, Peeta Mellark?!" I yelled.

He flinched at every single word. I started to feel guilty. I didn't mean to say it like that. It just came out that way.

"I'm sorry for yelling. The events that have been taking place have been overwhelming and now this." I said with a calmer voice.

"I know. I feel that way too. This whole parenting thing is overwhelming. But, it'll get better. It's just new right now." He said embracing me. I laid my head on his chest.

New. That word stuck in my head. I was experiencing new emotions. A new life. A new daughter. Everything is always new and never old.

I felt exhaustion overtake me. I closed my eyes falling asleep in Peeta's arms waiting for Willow to awake.

**So, it's a little longer than last time :) Glad I finally got to update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I send my love! xo Hope you like this chapter! It was fun to write :) **

**Please Review!**

**XO**

**~HGFicLover **

**P.S. Who's seen Catching Fire? It's amazing! :D I fangirled through the whole thing! haha. Now reading Mockingjay in preparation for the next one! :)**


	3. Visitors and Smiles

~Katniss~

Over the next few days, visitors came and went. Everyone was excited was finally to see and hold Willow for the first time. Even Haymitch held her and it was quite a sight. Our friends were bringing us meals, baby things, and some great advice. Which we all know, Peeta and I needed. My mom recently left after five days of staying here in 12. It was a hard goodbye, but she promised she would be back soon.

"Katniss, are you in the mood for some more company?" Peeta asked as he walked into the nursery.

"I guess so." I said as I finished changing Willow. I picked her up settling her on my shoulder.

I walked back into the living room with Peeta following behind me where I found our company. Hazelle and Posy Hawthorne. I was a little hesitant in having them here, but I just couldn't rush them out. It's not that I didn't want Hazelle and Posy here, it's just that very bad memories run through my head when they're here.

"Katniss! It's so good to see you!" Hazelle said jumping up to hug me.

"It's good to see you, Hazelle. You too, Posy. When did you get here? And how's life in 4?" I asked.

"I guess you could say it's good. And I see you have a new member added to your family." She said stroking Willow's hair.

"Yes, her name is Willow. She was born a little over a week ago." I said shifting her so that she was cradled in my arms.

"She's precious, Katniss. May I see her?" She asked holding her arms out.

I nodded handing her over. Hazelle cradled her with such gentleness and love just like a mother would do. I guess it's a motherly instinct that she still has. She sat down with my daughter stroking her hair and just aweing over her. I sat down beside Peeta smiling at him before looking back over at Hazelle.

"She looks a lot like you, Katniss." Posy pointed out.

"I've tried to tell her that, Posy, but she wasn't very convinced of it." Peeta said looking at me with a sly smile.

"I think she looks more like Peeta. Without the blonde hair." Hazelle said winking at me.

"Thank you! Now there's a true statment!" I said as everyone laughed.

I saw Willow jump and her eyes pop open. I guess the sudden increase in volume startled her. Right when we thought she was going back to sleep, her face turned red and she started to cry. I started to feel really guilty. I walked over relieving Hazelle and cradling Willow in my arms.

"Sweet baby girl, you're okay. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Shhh, it's okay," I said as I rubbed her back walking around, "I'm going to make a bottle. Will you hold her, Peeta?"

He nodded as I placed her in his arms. I hurried as fast as I could to the kitchen, because I knew nobody in this house would be happy if I didn't make the bottle fast enough. Posy walked in as I got things ready.

"Would you like some help?" She asked.

"Sure, will you fill this cup with warm water?" I said giving her cup.

She nodded turning on the faucet waiting for the water to turn warm. As I finished with the bottle, I looked over at Posy. I noticed there was definatley something different about her. Other than her age and height. Then, I noticed something else. Something I knew that shouldn't have happened.

"Posy, where did that come from?" I asked pointing to a dark bruise on her face.

"It's nothing. I just fell." She said but I knew she was hiding something.

"No Posy, tell me what really happened." I said as she filled up the cup.

I set the bottle in the cup so it could warm then looked back at Posy. She had tears streaming down her face. It was obvious she had been hurt both physically and emotionally.

"Gale came back when I was alone. He's been drinking more and more, because he thinks it's a way to deal with his pain. When I told him that Mother and I were about to go here, he punched me in the face then stormed out." She explained.

"Does your mother know?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why we're moving here. Mother was too afraid to tell you, because she knew you would be as angry and hurt as I am." She said.

Taking all of Posy's words in was very overwhelming. I didn't understand why Gale did this to her. This made me even more angry with him. First Prim, now his own sister! Sometimes, I wish I could convince him to just get over himself and just be happy. Unfortunatley, that wasn't possible.

When the bottle was warm, I took it out of the cup checking it on my wrist. Thankfully, it was warm enough because I knew Peeta and Hazelle were getting tired of hearing Willow's fussy screams and cries.

"May I feed her? I've done it before with a newborn." Posy asked.

"Sure, if you'd like. I always like an extra helper." I said handing her the bottle.

We walked back in the living room finding Hazelle and Peeta trying to comfort Willow as best as they could. I quietly told Posy to go sit down as I got Willow from Peeta. I laid her in Posy's arms in the correct position. I gave Posy the bottle then they both grew content. I also set the little white cloth on Posy's shoulder.

"Looks like we have ourselves a new babysitter, Katniss." Peeta said winking at Posy making her laugh.

"Well, she will be living quite close to us. But don't worry Posy, I won't be ready to leave her for a while." I said.

As time drew on, Posy had succesfully given Willow her bottle. She looked a little overwhelmed trying to hold my daughter's wobbly head on her shoulder, but she managed very well. It was nice getting to catch up with Posy and Hazelle, but it was also nice finally getting to be alone after they left.

As I sat beside Peeta with Willow asleep in my arms, the things Posy said bothered me more and more. My old best friend had harmed her, and just hearing that, punched a hole through my chest. It also worried me. What if he decides to come harm me? Or even worse, Peeta and my daughter?

"Is something wrong, Katniss?" Peeta asked drawing me from my thoughts.

"When I was getting Willow's bottle ready, I noticed a dark bruise on Posy's face. She wouldn't tell me what happened at first then she started to cry. He hurt her, Peeta. Gale hurt his own sister. What if he comes to hurt us? What if-?" I said starting to pant.

"Katniss, sweetheart, everything is going to be fine. We're safe here. I promise. If he tries to hurt us, we'll do our best to prevent it."

As if on cue, Willow smiled in her sleep. That sweet, innocent smile that I hope to see more and more of.

"Did you see that? She knows it's going to be okay." Peeta said.

"Yes, I hope she's right. She can't be harmed, Peeta. She's the one I'm most concerned about."

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen. To either of you. You are the two most important things in my life." He said kissing my cheek.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and shut. Fear builded up inside me. How could someone get into our house? Then, I saw Haymitch walk in.

"Haymitch, thank goodness it's just you." I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Who'd you think I was? The Ghost of Christmas Past?" He said making fun of me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, can we help you?" I asked.

"Well, I got a call from the Capitol today. They said they wanted you and Peeta to come down there again."

"They've been sending us letters, too. I guess they really want our attention." Peeta said rubbing his forehead.

"Well, it seems that it won't stop for a while. You've just got married and had a baby and that is what triggers the attention." Haymitch said sipping from his tin can.

There was a long moment of silence. Haymitch was right. People from the Capitol want to have all the information they can on our personal lives. That's always how it's been and will be. I sighed leaning back into the couch. An hour passed before Haymitch left. Just after he left, I felt the tiny body in my arms start to squirm. She didn't wake or make a sound. I stroked my finger across her cheek lightly making her smile.

"Peeta, come look at this!" I whispered quite loudly.

"What is it?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Whatch," I said stroking her cheek again as she smiled, "did you see that?"

He nodded laughing a little.

"It's kinda funny how babies smile in their sleep sometimes. She has a habit of doing it. One time, I thought she laughed, but she's a little young." He said as I repeated the motion again.

"I wonder who she'll smile at first? Like, really smile?" I said.

"Hmmm..I wonder that too. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yep, time will tell." I said looking back down at my daughter.

**So, how'd you like it? Please review! xo **


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

~Katniss~

**A/N: I know it's short but I find it cute! It was written by one of my friends, so this chap belongs to her :) I just typed it and had to post it :) Hope you enjoy! xo**

Peeta went back to work shortly after that. I've been dreading this day forever. It was very overwhelming to think about not having him here until evening time, but he reassured me that I could manage. Boy, I sure hope he was right.

Willow was still asleep after he left, so I decided to read a while. I grabbed a book that I started reading a few days ago but haven't finished. After I started to read, I heard Willow start to cry. I closed the book going to get her up.

"Good morning, little Willow. Did you get some good rest after your bottle?" I whispered softly.

I picked her up, kissing her head as I set her on my shoulder. Suddenly, she started to cry again. This was unusual. She always stopped crying when I got her out of her crib. I took her into the nursery and changed her which just made it worse. I walked into the kitchen with her gently rubbing her back.

"Are you hungry, love?" I said warming a bottle up.

Her doctor told me that she would have a two hour feeding schedule and it would increase as she got older. She's really good about keeping us on that schedule. Even if it took keeping us up all night long. As the bottle warmed, I tried to soothe my daughter as best as I could and was relieved when that bottle was finally ready. I went over to the couch fixing her into her feeding position. Only problem was, she wouldn't take the bottle.

This was very odd. I checked the bottle tempreture again and it was just right. I tried putting it back in her mouth again yet she still wouldn't take it. I started to panic. She's always taken every bottle I've given her.

I set the bottle down on the table hoping she would take it later. I walked around with her gently humming. She still continued to scream and cry. This day was not going to good so far. Maybe she was coming down with something?

I took her back into her nursery and laid her down on the changing table. I unbuttoned her sleeper, as they call it, and set a thermometer under her arm. She didn't have any fever. I buttoned the sleeper back up and continued to carry her around trying to soothe her. Nothing seemed to be working.

I decided to take plan B. I set Willow in the portable crib thing that I decided to get out today. I grabbed the phone. As I dialed the last few numbers, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat trying not to burst out in tears. That wasn't a choice.

_"Katniss?"_

Unfortunatley, the tears just rolled down my face unexpectedly.

_"I need you. Just for a few minutes. I've tried everything to get her to stop crying. She won't even eat."_

_"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."_

I hung up the phone going to pick Willow back up, who was still screaming, awaiting the return of the rescue.

"Katniss?" I heard Peeta call.

"You do not know how happy I am that you're here." I said running up to him holding on tightly to Willow.

"I'm glad I could rescue you," He said getitng Willow from me, "and what's wrong with you, little girl? You can't be sad. It's okay."

I handed him the bottle thinking that he might be able to get her to eat. He sat down with her setting the bottle in her mouth and she just contently ate in his arms.

"I think we might have a daddy's girl on our hands." I said laughing.

Peeta nodded and laughed also kissing our daughter's forehead as she ate. I just hope that everyday wouldn't be like this.


	5. Sickness and New Friends

~Katniss~

I held Willow close in my arms watching the leaves fall outside. These quiet, peaceful moments I tend to cherish because they are rare around here. There's always some kind of commotion going on, so it's been a while since I've had time like this. I looked back down at my sleeping daughter, feeling myself smile.

"Katniss, do we have anymore soup, perhaps?" Peeta asked walking in with a tissue in his hand. He always tends to get sick around this time of year. If he doesn't, then, I tend to worry.

"Yes, I would get it for you, but I have my sleeping daughter that's occupying me." I said looking back at him.

"Your sleeping daughter?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, she's my daughter when she's quiet and peaceful, but she's yours when she is screaming." I said laughing quietly.

"It's actually the opposi-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I intervened playfully sending us both into fits of laughter.

"I still can't believe she's already over a month old." Peeta said after a few moments of silence.

"Don't remind me. I'm not ready for her to get older yet. I'm not ready to let her go yet." I said running my finger over some of Willow's hair. Her eyes fluttered open right as I did that. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, did that tickle?" I whispered softly to her.

I prepared myself for her to start crying, but oddly, she didn't. She just continued to stare up at me making me feel guiltier each second.

"Peeta, I think Willow is trying to have a silent court session with me."

"Really? What's the case?" He asked trying to play along.

"I think when I stroked her hair, it tickled her then woke her up." I said looking back at my pouting daughter.

"Then, I declare you guilty!" Peeta said in a playful deep voice making himself cough constantly.

I rolled my eyes giggling a little. I looked back down at Willow who had fallen asleep in my arms again. I slowly stood up walking to the baby swing we had in the living room. I set her down in it then pulled a blanket over her.

"I guess our court case put the verdict to sleep." Peeta daid walking back into the living room.

"Yeah, I guess she-"

Right as I was about to finish my sentence, Willow started stirring and her eyes fluttered open once again. I stood ready to go comfort her, but once again, she was just content to be in her swing. I looked at the clock beside me noticing that it was passed her eating time. I walked over to the swing getting my daughter out. I gently kissed her head as it rested on my shoulder.

"She feels a little warm. Would you mind going to get the thermometer out of the nursery?" I asked looking over at Peeta.

He nodded setting his soup down then went to go get it. I sat down on the couch slowly. She couldn't be sick. I didn't know how to handle a sick baby. I could barely take care of myself when I was sick. Surely, that's not the case. Peeta came back with the thermometer shortly. I tried to get it, but he pulled away.

"It's okay, I'll do it. Just keep her calm." He said turning on the device. I held Willow's head still as he put the thermometer in her ear. Suprisingly, she let out a scream which was accomponied by cries of pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but this is important." Peeta whispered to her helping me hold her still. My heart ached for her.

"She has a tiny fever but not much. And, by the way she reacted, she probably has a ear infection as well. I think I might take her to the new doctor here." I said as Peeta handed me the thermometer.

"That sounds- wait, did you say there's a new doctor here?" Peeta said looking suprised.

"Yeah, he came here about two weeks ago. Delly told me he was really good. I figured you knew." I said.

Peeta shook his head. "They don't tell me everything around here, Katniss. But, as I was saying, that sounds like a good idea."

"And I should've just went here instead of wasting my time going to 4." I heard him mutter under his breath making me laugh.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute." I said handing Willow over.

Despite the vague aroma, it was good to finally get out of the house again. To feel the wind against my face again. To see the bright blue sky above me. I felt like a small child finally getting to open a special gift. Yet, I don't exactly love where we're going.

When we reached the medical center, I pulled a blanket over Willow's seat as Peeta opened the door. The waiting room was small yet roomy at the same time. Peeta sat down with Willow and I went up to the receptionist who was typing records into her computer.

"Why hello there, Katniss! What could I do for you today?" She asked. I stood there shocked that she knew me.

"How do you know me?" I asked stepping back a little.

"Everyone knows you, dear. You were a very big impact during the war and the Revolution. You're the Girl on Fire and the Mockingjay. You're a huge celebrity now." She explained like I was from another planet. I just ignored it trying to push the memories of the Games out of my head.

"Yes, but let's not talk about that now", I said as sweetly as I could, "does the doctor have time for another patient? My daughter, Willow, isn't feeling well today."

"Yes ma'mn, it will be a few minutes though. There is a patient being seen right now, but I will send word that you're here." She said smiling awkwardly at me.

I nodded going back to sit by Peeta. He looked at me noticing my 'weirded out' face. Or at least that's what he called it.

"Is everything okay, Katniss?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I hope so. I didn't know we were still that important to anyone." I said getting a magazine. I flipped through the pages absentmindedly trying to pass the time. I heard Willow start to fuss in her seat.

I pulled it over to me then got her out caressing her in my arms. I put her head onto my shoulder gently rubbing her back. A woman walked into the office with a little girl who couldn't have been older than six. The little girl looked at me pulling her mother's hand and coaxing her to come over to us. When the little girl got out of her mother's grasp, I laughed silently.

"I know you! I learned about you in school!" The little girl exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to us.

"Really? What do you know about us?" Peeta said using the voice that he used to talk to children.

"You two were victors in the Hunger Games! My teacher said you were very important people." She said taking the seat beside me. Her mother came over to us as well.

"I'm sorry my daughter was bothering you. She was just really excited when she saw you." She apologized giving a sympathetic smile.

"It's quite alright. She's a very sweet girl." I said smiling at the little girl.

"I'm Suzy by the way. And this is my daughter, Rachel." She said sitting beside her daughter.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you know who we are. Or at least, Rachel does." I said shifting Willow to where she was in my elbow. Suzy giggled nodding.

"My teacher never mentioned you had a baby. What's her name?" Rachel asked trying to see Willow.

"I just had her about a month ago, so no one really knows about her yet. And, her name is Willow. Would you like to see her?" I asked and Rachel nodded excitedly.

I took the blanket off of Willow shifting her in my arms so that our new friends could see her. I didn't mind showing off my daughter, and to be honest, it was kind of fun at times. Suzy and Rachel awed over her just like everyone else did.

"She's so tiny and cute at the same time," Rachel said making us all chuckle, "is she sick today?"

"Yes, she has a little earache and fever." I said gently kissing my daughter's head.

"Aw, I remember when Rachel got sick for the first time. She was about Willow's age or less. She had a cough for the longest time. Then, the next thing we know, she was in the hospital for two weeks." Suzy said playing with her daughter's hair. Her words made me worry even more. What if this wasn't just an earache? I felt Peeta rub my back when he noticed my sudden tension.

"Willow?" A nurse said when she peeked from behind the patient door.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Hope to talk again soon." I said to Suzy and Rachel as I stood up with Willow. Peeta waved to them as he followed behind me. The nurse sweetly smiled when we met her at the door. We were led into a room with a table and lots of medical supplies.

The nurse checked Willow's temperature and took some measurements. Every time I looked up, she would be writing something down or looking over my daughter. We gave her some personal information then she stepped out. Willow didn't seem to mind the doctor's office. She was very observatory of all of the equipment around her. Until the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Nate Jackson. Nice to meet the both of you." He said shaking both mine and Peeta's hands. "What's wrong with little Willow today?"

"Apparently, she's been running a fever lately and might have a slight earache." I explained to him letting my daughter grab my finger.

"Aw, well, let me have a look." He said grabbing a piece of equipment and putting it in her ear. Of course, she started screaming loudly. So loud, that I thought she might turn blue or something. I tried to comfort her as best I could.

"Alright, well, there is defiantly sign of ear infection. Have you noticed anything else unusual?" Dr. Jackson said as he pulled the equipment out of Willow's ear.

"She didn't eat very well today or yesterday. Should I be worried?" I asked thinking about this morning.

"Most babies don't when their sick, so you don't have to worry. Just make sure she eats at least twice everyday. With this medicine she's going to be taking, it'll be hard enough to get her to do that." He said and I nodded picking Willow back up.

The time passed quickly and we were able to get Willow some medicine then back home. She was already half-asleep in her seat by the time we arrived home, so Peeta and I decided just to leave her in there until she wakes up.

I leaned back on the couch sighing. "Peeta, do you ever remember being sick as a young child?"

"I remember getting a cold every winter if that counts. My parents only had to rush me into emergency once. I had gotten a serious virus that year. Doctors couldn't ever figure out what it was, but I was sick for a pretty long time." He said sitting down beside me handing me some warm tea.

"Thank you, how'd you know I wanted some?" I said smiling at him.

"Guess I know you too well, don't I?" He said as I leaned into his chest. He embraced me kissing my head.

"And that, is how a marriage works." I said and we both laughed. We dazed over at the window patiently waiting for Willow to awake.

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm glad it turned out to be a longer chapter! :) Please review your opinions! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy New Year! xo Cheers to 2014! :D And Suzy and Rachel belong to my cousin (twilightandhgfan) and Dr. Jackson belongs to my friend.

P.S. PLEASE understand that even though I want to work in the medical field, I don't know everything, so I don't recommend you believe anything that Dr. Jackson said would happen during Willow's sickness. Just warning.


	6. Motherhood

~Katniss~

After just a few days, both Willow and Peeta were finally healthy again which I was grateful for. Taking care of two sick people is not exactly the easiest task in the world. I still wonder how I managed. Though their sicknesses weren't that bad, I still worried day and night that I might suddenly find them needing emergent care.

Dr. Jackson probably was probably annoyed by my frequent calls. Even though he didn't show it. He would always end the conversation the same every time, 'Katniss, you're a new mother. It's normal to worry.' I knew I could never be normal, but I always took his word for it.

Xx

I was relieved when I found my daughter sleeping peacefully in her bouncer. I hated myself for making her cry herself to sleep, but it seems that I'm still trying to get used to her constant demand for attention. She reminds me of an alarm clock. If I don't get to her quick enough, her cries become louder and louder, and then, her brain will turn on a 'snooze' button if she cries for too long and she'll stay quiet for a while longer. I walked back into the kitchen to resume putting some things up.

Housework was never something I liked nor was I good at it. I don't remember ever having to do it in my previous years. My mother would always tell me to do otherwise. It wasn't until I was married that I actually learned how to cook, clean, and wash dishes. With the help of Delly and Peeta of course. This skill has kind of been useful these days. Especially since I have a family of my own now.

Suddenly, I heard the front door burst open. "Knock knock!" The familiar voice of Delly rang through the house. She walked into the kitchen coming over to hug me. This was a suprise.

"Hey Delly, what's-?" I said but she intervened.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. Motherhood is crazy, isn't it?" She said smiling sympathetically. What was this about?

"It is, but why are you sorry? It's the toughest yet greatest thing could ever happen to anyone." I said baffled with confusion by her sudden outburst.

"Peeta told me you both had a rough night and morning. So, I wanted to come keep you company." She said following me into the living room where we sat in front of Willow.

"Well, thanks for coming. I'm glad you're here to keep me company. Willow and I get lonely around here." I said as we shared a laugh.

"So, what exactly happened last night and this morning?" Delly asked breaking our sudden silence.

"Well, Willow wouldn't go in her crib for anything. Usually, we hold her for a while and she'll stay asleep until she wakes up to eat again. But not last night." I said as she listened closely. "So, this is the only time she's slept all morning." I continued gesturing to Willow.

"You must be exhausted, then." She said rubbing my back as a friendly gesture.

"Suprisingly, I'm really not that tired. I'm actually the one who got the most sleep last night. Peeta, on the other hand, stayed up with her most of the night. He would rarely let me take her." I said as Delly giggled a little.

"And he went to work?" She said surprised and I nodded.

"He said he's only going to work for a few hours. Maybe until noon or something."

After a few moments, I could see Willow start to strech in her bouncer. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she started contently at Delly and I. She loved observing the world around her and try to grasp it all in. I had read in many books, as silly as it may seem, that babies her age are at the stage where they love to look at new places and things.

"Hi beautiful, did you have a nice nap?" I cooed to her as she wriggled a little. She turned her gaze back to me within seconds.

"Wow, she's really gotten more observative since I last saw her." Delly whispered as Willow continued to look at us. But suddenly, the fun ended when she started to cry hungrily. I unstrapped my daughter handing her over to Delly as I rushed to the kitchen to make a bottle.

"Would you like to feed her, Delly? I know everyone has got a turn but you." I said walking back into the living room with a bottle. Delly nodded excitedly and I laughed handing her the bottle along with the little white towel. Without any assistance, Delly was soon bonding with Willow as she scarfed down her bottle.

Trusting that they were okay, I slowly walked back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. I combed through my hair putting it in a braid. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were worn from the fatigue and all of the tears I've shed. My cheeks weren't full of life anymore, but now, they were pale with fear and anxiety. I look so much older than I actually am. It's hard to hide.

I looked down at the small frame that sat on the dresser. It was a photo of when Willow was first born. I ran my finger over it thinking back to that wonderful day, and I couldn't help but grin a little. She was something I needed. She honestly took me away from all of my grief and fear. Holding her in my arms was the most wonderful thing I've done. I could never regret it.

Willow had finished her bottle by the time I walked back into the living room. Delly was talking to her softly as Willow observed her closely. She even looked like she wanted to talk back. As Delly talked to her, I could tell the determination to talk back was coming out. Her facial expressions just made it even more hilarious.

"Okay Delly, I think I'm going to give Willow a bath now. Would you like to help?" I said as she handed Willow over. She stood up as a sad look came to her face.

"I wish I could, Kat, but I need to get home. I forgot I had something to do before tomorrow." She said sadly hugging me.

"That's okay, I'm glad you came to visit us. I hope there are more days like this soon." I said smiling.

"Oh, don't you worry, there will be. I can promise you that." She said as we both laughed. She kissed Willow on the cheek before waving at me. She was gone within a few minutes.

"Alright, little girl, it's bath time for you." I said kissing Willow's hair going to get everything ready to give her a bath. This was going to be interesting. Willow's bath time is always different every time. She's either happy and loves it or is fussy and screams until you get her out. So, you never know what the experience will be like with her. Once I had gathered up everything I needed, and got the 'baby bath' ready, I quickly undressed Willow putting her in the water.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" I said as I ran the washcloth over her body. She kicked her legs making water go in unnecessary places, but I just laughed anyway. I put some soap onto the washcloth scrubbing her tiny body as she continued to play with the water. Then, I was careful as possible when I washed her thick locks of hair. It seemed like any moment she moved that soap would get in her eyes. But, I would say that this bath time was a success.

I laid her towel over my chest then picked her up laying her on it. I wrapped her up as she relaxed against my shoulder. I walked back into her nursery and laid her on the changing table. I dried her off the best I could then reached under pulling out a cream that I used on her and a new diaper. After that was done, I pulled out a 'sleeper', as they call it, and put it on her.

"Sweetheart?" I heard a familiar, fatigued voice say. Willow looked around to see where it was coming from.

"In the nursery!" I called back picking Willow back up to where she was cradled in my arms. Peeta drug in slowly and I saw a small smile creep on his tired face.

"You know, it's amazing how something so small could have a high energy level then it drops within seconds." He said laughing a bit. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. When he noticed my sudden bafflement, he pointed at Willow whom I found sleeping soundly. I could feel myself start to smile. Peeta offered to take her, so I gently handed her over letting him put her in the crib.

And, it wasn't long before we found ourselves curled up on the couch together. It was blissful moments like these that I loved to cherish as a married couple. We would talk for a long time and just look outside the window absentmindedly. As Peeta kissed my hair, thoughts continued to run through my mind.

"Peeta, I'm sorry about last night and this morning. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just really stressed." I said remembering my previous attitude.

"I know, it's okay, I've forgiven you. Katniss, no matter what you say or do, I will never not forgive or love you. Promise." He said kissing me again.

"And that's what I love about you. And Peeta, do you think I'm a good mother?" I said as another thing ran through my head.

"No, you're an amazing one. Willow loves you too much for you to be asking that, my love."

"I knew you'd say that." I said with a sly smile.

As the moments drug on, Peeta and I talked and talked just like always. And even though it was only the afternoon, exhaustion overtook us and we fell asleep holding each other. My favorite part of the day was always when I am in his arms. It was the most amazing feeling.

Xx

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been on lately. I guess you could say that school and writer's block have kept me away. But anyways, how'd you like this chapter? It's okay if you hate it. But, I really hope that's not the case. I think I'm going to start something that may or may not work. If you review, I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter! It's exciting right? :D

P.S. 4 days till my birthday! :) Yay! And Catching Fire DVD comes out March 7th in the US! Yay! Can't wait :D


End file.
